


Three Day Weekend

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, kink meme fill, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled a while ago from the CM Kink meme sites. </p>
<p>Dave and Spencer have some time off and try something Spencer's been thinking about for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Day Weekend

They hadn’t been home for 18 days.  Well there was one day, they got home at 9 pm and got called back to the jet at 6 am, so other than a change of clothes, they hadn’t been home at all.  Luckily, they had a three actual days off.

On Day One, Dave and Spencer cleaned all the spoiled food from the fridge and pantry.  They slept, did one load of wash and slept.   Ordered in groceries, slept, ate Dave’s carbonara for dinner, traded hand jobs and slept.

Day Two was a more awake day and included a trip to the dry cleaners, the drug store and carry out deli for lunch.  Home for another nap, sleepy kisses and slow blow jobs.

Day Three starts with sleeping late, breakfast and the newspaper in bed and making out in the shower. Dave goes through the mail, Spencer puts in more laundry and naps on Dave’s lap while Dave watches football.

Late afternoon, Dave goes into the bedroom while Spencer is putting their clean clothes away in a drawer.  He’s wearing a too short t-shirt and thin yoga pants that hug his little round butt.  Dave doesn’t think, he just raises his hand and SMACK!

The sound echoes in the room, as loud as a gunshot, as Spencer jumps up and turns around.  Both his brows are raised, his eyes are huge and his mouth is a perfect O.  They stare at each other for a minute and Dave says, “Oh, honey, honey, I am so sorry, I don’t know why I did that, it was just so… there…and round … and I am so sorry … honey?”

Dave looks at Spencer, whose eyes have gone dark and his face is flushed and his nipples are showing through his shirt.   He’s leaning against the dresser chewing his lower lip and smiles at Dave.  “David, I’m not mad, really.  Um… that was … is that something you might want to do again?”

“Spank you?  You liked that?  I haven’t really thought about it.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want you to hurt me, I just would like you to … maybe spank me a little.  But only if you want to.”  Spencer moves towards Dave and puts his arms around his neck.  He kisses Dave softly, his fingers in the back of Dave’s hair.  “Do you think that’s too weird?”

“No, if you want me to, okay.  But you need to tell me when you’ve had enough, okay?”

Spencer smiles and says, “My safeword will be Garcia.  If I say that, then everything stops.”

“Believe me, if you say that, everything with me will stop.  So how do you want to do this?  Do you want to lean on the dresser?  Or on the bed?  Have you thought about this?”

Spencer quickly strips and moves to the bed, kneeling with his knees about a foot apart.  He looks over his shoulder at Dave and says, “Will this be okay?”

Dave looks at his lover who is showing off for him with his long, slender legs and his pretty round butt.  Dave doesn’t even bother taking off his clothes, he just climbs on the bed into the space that Spencer left between his legs.  He rubs Spencer’s ass and then give him a tentative slap.  Spencer’s butt cheek gets a little pink and Dave hears him inhale quietly.  Dave gives him another smack on his left buttock, a little harder this time and sees the mark is a little darker and he can make out a couple of finger marks.  Dave gives him a couple of smacks in quick succession moving from cheek to cheek and from the cheeks down a little farther to his thighs. 

Spencer has his head resting on his arms on the bed, looking at Dave with heavy-lidded eyes.  His hips are starting to move up and down and he’s making little noises that are half-whiney and half moans. Quietly, he murmurs, “Yes, David, more, please?”  He’s gorgeous.

Dave moves Spencer’s legs a little further apart and gives him a few more smacks, a little harder, moving into his crack.  When he’s done, Spencer’s butt and upper thighs are warm and pink.  Spencer is trying to rub his cock on the bed, but Dave gives him another hard smack and says, “No! Bad kitty, keep your butt up for me.”  He leans forward and gives Spencer’s right buttock a quick kiss and since he’s there, leans in and gives his pink rosebud a quick lick.   This gets a load moan and “Yes, David, pleeeeeeease,” from Spencer that Dave moves in for a few more licks and kisses.

“Like that, do you?  What else would you like?  Maybe you want just one finger in your hot little hole?” Dave reaches for the lube in the bedside table and kisses the back of Spencer’s neck on the way back between his legs.  He rubs some of the lube on his fingers to warm it up and very slowly teases Spencer’s hole, going just around the outside and barely pushing one finger in.

Spencer tries to move back to get more from Dave, but Dave pulls back and says, “Patience.  You, for once, are not in charge here.”  After Spencer groans in disappointment, Dave quickly pushes two fingers in, twisting and moving them in and out until Spencer is back to thrusting back onto his hand.  David slips his fingers out and adds a third, stroking over Spencer’s prostate, making his genius babble.  Dave knows he’s close and reaches his other hand around and strokes Spencer’s cock, running his thumb around the head. Spencer is thrusting back onto Dave’s fingers and forward into his hand.  A few more thrusts and he falls forward biting his pillow, moaning, “God, David, yes, yes, yes.”

David keeps his fingers inside Spencer’s ass until he feels the spasms stop and Spencer relaxes around him.

Dave doesn’t bother undressing, he just pulls his cock out of his pants and jerks off, admiring the white stripes over his lover’s back and round, reddened ass.

Spencer pulls David down next to him pulling off his sweater so he can nuzzle into Dave’s bare neck.  “When am I ever in charge, David?  Clearly, you’re the alpha male in this relationship.” 

“Then why is it that I always seem to do whatever it is that you want? Answer that, Mr. Smarty-pants.”

“Well…I suspect that I end up knowing what you want and gently guiding you.  Possible?”  Spencer answers, looking smug.

“Good enough answer as anything.  Come on, time for one more nap before bed and then work tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.  Maybe you want to make pasta again tonight?”

Dave undresses and pulls the covers over both of them.  “Yeah, I was just going to suggest that, read my mind again.  Now hush, lover, sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I must have filled 90% of the Dave/Spencer prompts on the kink memes. Boy, I miss those. Slowly transferring over here.


End file.
